Rosie's Kidnapping
by 12Ang122
Summary: Rosie was kidnapped as a baby. Now, 5 years later, she is living the life of a normal 5 year old girl. But what happens when she finds out she's adopted?
1. Chapter 1

•~•Rosie's Kidnapping•~•

~By Kayla~

This is the story of how Rosie found out who her real parents were...P.S. yes Rosie is a human, and so is her parents and Bunnie.

Prelude...

5 years before...

"What a sweet face she has! She looks just like you!" a baby's father said.

"You know, she has your eyes." the mother said.

"What should we name her? I was thinking of Olivia!"

"NO NO NO! That doesnt seem to fit her right...I got it!"

Suddenly the doctor came in with the papers.

"Please fill this form out." Then he left. The paper looked like this...

Name:

Gender:

Eye color:

hair color:

Here is what it looked like after they filled out the documents.

Name: Rose Marie Hope

Gender: Female

Eye color: Deep Purple

hair color: Earth Brown

The doctor came in. "What a perfect name! Rose Marie. You know, a good nickname for her would be Rosie!"

"That's perfect! Her nickname is Rosie..."

4 MONTHS LATER...

BANG! CRASH!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Rosie's mother said, waking with a start."Rosie! Bob, get up, quick!"

"Hm?...what is it Monique?"

"Someone is breaking in! I'm going to get Rosie! You call the police!" She ran out of the room into the nursery...

"ROSIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosie was gone!

The next day...

"We are sorry we searched the whole village, but we could not find your child. I'm so sorry..." The police officer, Copper said. He didn't seem to care at all.

"What do we do?!" Monique wailed.

"Im sorry, honey, but we cant do anything..." Bob sighed


	2. Chapter 2

IN A VILLAGE FAR AWAY...

"WAHHHHH!!!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!!" Rosie wailed.

"QUIET! I SAID, QUIET!" the kidnapper yelled. He removed his mask, it was...ELVIS!

Suddenly, Bunnie burst through the door. "What is this baby doing here?! You have done it again! KIDNAPING, HA HA! YOU THINK OF IT AS A GAME! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU! I AM CALLING Booker!" she yelled as she grabbed Rosie and carried her out of the room.

Later...

"We are sorry, but we cannot find anyone nearby who is missing a child! Elvis is under arrest for kidnaping, but what will we do with the poor thing?" Booker later reported. He was not very good with kids, because he was VERY STRICT!

"Well, this may seem a bit odd, but I _am_ 22, so I am old enough to adopt! Do you possibly think that I may be able to adopt her?"Bunnie said. Booker looked at her, and nodded.

"Elvis said that the people he kidnapped her from named her Rose Marie. They call her Rosie. He refuses to tell where her parents live, and he is going to prison for a long time." Booker reported.

"What a pretty name! Ok, I am going to adopt her!" Bunnie cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

Now...

"LA LA LA! I LOVE CATCHING BUTTERFLIES! YES! YES I DO!" Rosie sang. She had no memory of her real parents, and Elvis was going to be in prison for a long time. Bunnie hadn't told Rosie that she had different parents, because it would only make things harder, so, she kept it a secret! Rosie loved the outdoors, gardening, catching butterflies, swimming, and fishing! She was very smart, but she did not go to school.

"Rosie! Come inside, it's time for dinner!" Bunnie

yelled.

"OK mommy!" Rosie yelled. She collected her rucksack and went back inside.

"What's for dinner, mommy?" Rosie asked.

"Sushi! It's from that Sea Bass you caught yesterday!" Bunnie said.

"Yay! I love sushi!" Rosie cheered.

They ate, while they told each other what they did that day. Rosie planted her first garden, and Bunnie was able to sell a lot of her clothing designs and sell rare fruit! They had a lot of money, so they had a big house in the center of town, and behind it, there was a small grass area ringed by fruit trees that Rosie played in. She had planted her garden of tulips and roses in the corner closest to the house, and she had a big clubhouse in the middle of their backyard. There was also a small holding pond about the size of a big pool that Rosie and Bunnie swam in during the summer.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

Rosie was walking along the river singing when she saw a small pink squirrel.

"Hi! My name is Peanut! I am 5 years old, and my birthday is June 10th." Peanut introduced.

"Hi! My name is Rose Marie, but everyone calls me Rosie. My birthday is June 12th!" Rosie said.

They talked about their hobbies for a while. Peanut liked flowers, swimming, gardening, and shopping. She lived about 2 acres from Rosie, in a medium white house with her mom and dad.

They went to Rosie's house.

"Mommy! Are you home?"

"I'm in here, honey! I'm in your bedroom!" Bunnie yelled.

"Come on Peanut!" Rosie said.

"Mommy, this is Peanut. She just moved her with her parents!" Rosie said.

"Well, Peanut, it's nice to meet you! I'm Bunnie." Bunnie said.

"Nice to meet you!" Peanut said.

"I think we will be good friends, don't you?" Rosie said.

"I think so too!" Peanut said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day...

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Peanut cried.

"Oh! Hi Peanut, are your parents home?" Bunnie and Rosie stood in the doorway, holding a wrapped gift.

"Yeah, hold on. MOMMY! DADDY! COME DOWN HERE SOMEONE WANTS TO MEET YOU!" she yelled.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Peanut cried.

"Oh! Hi Peanut, are your parents home?" Bunnie and Rosie stood in the doorway, holding a wrapped gift.

"Yeah, hold on. MOMMY! DADDY! COME DOWN HERE SOMEONE WANTS TO MEET YOU!" she yelled.

They came down. Peanut's father was a blue squirrel, and he introduced himself as Filbert. Her mother was a golden dog, who introduced herself as Goldie.

"Oh, you must be Rosie. And YOU must be her mother, Bunnie!" Goldie said.

"Nice to meet you!" they both said. Bunnie gave them the gift. They opened it to find 2 crowns, and a royal crown, along with an Ipod for Peanut.

"OH! I almost forgot this! You told me you had a baby sister, so here!" Rosie said.

Filbert and Goldie opened the gift, and gasped. It was a beautiful cradle, painted pink and white, with pink and white polka dotted blankets, and a brown teddy bear.

"Oh my! T...Thank you! Thank you very much!" Goldie gasped.

Rosie smiled. They took it upstairs, and Rosie and Bunnie got to see the baby. She was a baby squirrel named Maple. She was 3 months old. She was put into the cradle and loved it! She fell asleep. Rosie and Bunnie went home.

On the way home, Rosie suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Bunnie asked. She looked concerned.

"I...I don't feel very well...I...I don't...ahhh...."Rosie said as she collapsed into Bunnie's arms, unconscious.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!" Bunnie cried.


	6. Chapter 6

2 days later, Rosie woke up in her room. She sat up, and saw Bunnie sitting in a chair.

"Huh? mmm...hm? W...where am I? Mommy? Mommy!" Rosie cried.

"AH!! Finally! YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!" Bunnie cried.

"What happened? I remember leaving Peanut's, and then it went blank."

"You passed out, Rosie, dear. The doctor said that a scorpion stung you!"

"Wow, ow...my leg...but...oh, im tired..." Rosie moaned.

"Let's let you get some rest. I will see you in the morning! Good night!" Bunnie cheered as she walked out of the room, turning off the lights.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Rosie woke up, and sat up in bed. She pulled out her Nintendo DS Lite from under her pillow and played Animal Crossing: Wild World for about 2 hours before her mother came up the stairs.

"Rosie, dear, it's time for breakfast!" Bunnie chirped.

"OK mom! I'm coming!" Rosie cried as she bounced down the stairs.

For breakfast they had sunny-side-up eggs, cooked to perfection. They had fresh, plump peaches, blueberry muffins, Fruity Pebbles, and Pop-Tarts.

"Well, I'm off to work! I will be back at 5 pm!" Bunnie cheered.

"Bye-Bye mommy! See you later!" Rosie chirped.

They both set out to town. Rosie went up to the waterfall to go swimming, and Bunnie set out to Able Sister's.

"La la lalalalla! Oh! Someone has moved in across the river!" Rosie giggled.

Rosie walked across the bridge to a medium-sized house.


	7. Chapter 7

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" said a voice inside.

The door opened to a small, brown and white squirrel.

"Oh! Hello! Who are you?" the squirrel asked.

"Hello! My name is Rosie,and I saw that you guys had moved in, so I came to introduce myself! Who are you?"

"OH! How rude of me! My name is Pecan. I am 5 years old and my birthday is June 14th."

"WOW! MY BIRTHDAY IS JUNE 12TH AND I KNOW SOMEONE ELSE IN TOWN WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS JUNE 10TH!" Rosie cheered.

"Oh, hold on a second. MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEONE WANTS TO MEET YOU!" Pecan yelled.

Her parents walked down. One was a orange squirrel. The other was a white dog.

"Hello. My name is Catherine. I am Pecan's mother. This is Walker, her father!" Catherine introduced. "Where is your mother?"

"She is at work, she can meet you after work. My name is Rosie." Rosie said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you!" they all said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Rosie cheered.

Rosie went swimming in the pond in front of the waterfall with Pecan and Peanut, who had already met after Rosie met Pecan. They were best friends.

Later, Rosie headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello? Mom?" Rosie yelled.

"IN HERE!" said a muffled voice across the house.

Rosie found her mother dusting book shelves in her room.

"Hey! What's up? I am just dusting out some of my old books from when I was your age!" Bunny said.

"You still have books from when you were MY age?! WOW! Can I see them?" Rosie asked.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Bunnie said. They read books for 3 hours.

Later on, they got ready for supper.

"So how was work today, mommy?" Rosie asked.

"It was great! Ms. Sable and Ms. Mable Able both loved my designs! They gave me a raise of 50,000 bells!" Bunnie said.

"WOW! 50,000?! COOL!!!" Rosie cheered.

"Ya, and you know, I was thinking that we could go and visit the water park tomorrow! Would you like that?" Bunnie said.

"WATER PARK?! YES YES YES!! I would love that! Hold on, could i bring a few friends with me?" Rosie asked.

"Of course, as long as it is ok with their parents!" Bunnie said.

"Ok let me go and call them!" Rosie said.

Rosie ran up the stairs and up to the phone. She picked it up and dialed Pecan and Peanut's numbers.

"I better call Pecan first, ok, let's see, what was her number? Oh ya!" Rosie said to herself as she dialed, 1564-64545 (not a real number :)

"RRRR....RRRR...RRR-Hello?" a voice said on the other line.

"Pecan! It's me, Rosie. My mom and I are going to the water park tomorrow and we were wondering if you and Peanut would like to come with us? Would you like to come, as long as it's ok with your mom of course."

"Water park? Of course! Hold on let me ask..." Peacan said. Far away Rosie heard "Mom, is it ok if i go with Rosie and her mom to the water park tomorrow?" "Yes, sure its ok!"

"My mom said yes!" Pecan cheered.

"Cool! We will pick you up at 11 a.m. tomorrow, ok?" Rosie said.

"Ok! Bye!" Pecan said.

"Bye!" Rosie said.

They both hung up. Rosie called Peanut and it was also ok for her to go.

"MOM IT'S OK IF THEY GO!!" Rosie cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day...

"All right lets go!" Bunnie cheered.

"YAY!!!"Rosie, Pecan, and Peanut all cheered as they all got in the cab.

"To Tokyo please!" Bunnie said to the cab driver.

"No problem!" Kappin said.

1 hour later....

"600 bells please!" the ticket lady said.

"Ok!"Bunnie said as she handed over the bells.

They all got wrist bands and started going on rides.

"Let's go on the Swinging Monkey Slides!" Pecan said.

"OK!" Rosie, Bunnie, and Peanut said.

They began to climb the stairs, they looked up and saw how high up it went. As they climbed they began to get tired but they continued. Finally they reached the top.

"Finally! We're finally here!" they all huffed out.

They all climbed into the giant innertube.

"HERE WE GO!" They all cried out.

The girl pushed the innertube into the darkness. They swerved everywhere, twisting and turning and spinning everywhere! Then they saw light and...

SPLOOOOOOSH! They landed at the bottom! They quickly got off.

"That was fun!" They all cried out.

They rode rides for the rest of the day. Finally it was closing time so they went home.

"We had a great time! Thank you for bringing us!" Pecan and Peanut said later that night.

"No problem!" Bunnie and Rosie said.

"Well, we'd better get going!" Pecan and Peanut both said. They all said bye and they left.

"I had fun! Thanks for taking us." Rosie yawned."No problem! Well its getting late so you better head off to bed. Good Night Princess!"

"Good Night, Mommy."


	10. Chapter 10

2 weeks later...

"Brian! Kick the ball over here!" Rosie yelled. A soccer ball flew over to her and she kicked it into the goal. Brian was a 7 year old boy who was traveling around with his parents and had gotten to stay in the village for a couple days.

"Ya we won! YAY!" Brian and Rosie cheered.

"HUFF HUFF HUFF! GOOD GAME GUYS...huff..." Peanut and Pecan said. They fell to the ground laughing.

"You were great Brian!" Rosie said.

"Thanks! You were good too!" Brian said. Brian was the same age as Rosie and his birthday was on June 6th. He had Dark Deep Sea Blue hair, and golden eyes. He lived with his mom, Carolyn. They had been playing soccer in the town park.

"Rosie, I'm moving. You know that we would, and we are moving, but we hope to visit again!" Brian said.

"Ok...Well, I hope to see you soon! We'll miss you! Bye!" Rosie cried as Brian walked to the moving van.


	11. Chapter 11

1 Week Later...

"Mom I'm home! Mom?" Rosie said after swimming.

"Rosie, honey, come here I want you to meet someone!" Bunnie said from the living room. Rosie walked into the living room to be greeted by her mom and a strange man she had never seen before. He looked like .com/image/blonde%20anime%20boy/NinjaPanda_18/Anime_?o=5

Bunnie looks like .com/image/brunette%20anime%20girl/brunettebaby9994/anime%20stuff/Raine/little%20anime%20girl/JoySakura/Little%?o=5

"Rosie, I would like you to meet my fiance, Punchy. Punchy, this is my daughter Rosie."

"It's very nice to meet you Rosie!" Punchy said. He smiled and was very kind.

"H...hello. It's..nice to meet you!" Rosie blushed. Punchy laughed.

"She's sweet!" Punchy laughed to Bunnie. Bunnie laughed too.

"Mommy? What's a...fiance?" Rosie asked.

"It means that Punchy and I are going to be married! You will have a daddy!"

"Uh...ok..."Rosie blushed. (Wow, she took that easily, but hey, she's only 5.)


	12. Chapter 12

WEDDING DAY!

"Mommy are you ready?" Rosie said as she tied the ribbon to her mom's hair.

"I think so! Are YOU ready to be the flower girl?" Her mom giggled.

"YEAH! I'm gonna do awsome!"Rosie said as she rose a fist into the air. Her mom laughed.

"I wish I was as confident as you!" Her mom said.

"Rosie it's almost time! Come on!" one of the bridesmaids said.

She led Rosie to the door and Rosie walked into the other room. She smiled as she threw pearly white rose petals onto the floor. She was wearing a big, poofy, white wedding dress that Rosie and she had picked out. She walked up to the front and separated and stood like she had been taught, straight and proper, facing the front and always smiling.

The doors opened again and everyone stood and faced the door. Her mom walked in like a lady should and she looked wonderful. Everyone clapped as she walked down the isle to Punchy. He looked like he was the happiest man alive. He took her hand. They said the vows, but Rosie didn't really understand them very well. Then Bunnie and Punchy kissed and there was a big party afterward. Punchy picked Rosie up and gave her piggyback rides around the room. She knew she would love him like a daddy. Then Bunnie and Punchy went on their honeymoon, and when they came back, they had a surprise in store for Rosie....


	13. Chapter 13

1 week later!

"Mommy! Daddy! Your home!" Rosie cheered as they walked through the door. They were smiling and laughing.

"It's good to see you! We missed you!" They said as Punchy gathered her in a hug.

"Honey, we have some...new for you." Bunnie said as she sad Rosie down on the chair. Punchy and Bunnie were both smiling.

"Hon, you know that Peanut has a baby sister, right?" Bunnie began.

"Yeah..."

"Well, um..."

"Yeah?!" Rosie bounced in her seat.

"Daddy and I are going to have a baby!"

"W...What?! Really?! Oh how cool! I'm gonna be the best big sister ever!" Rosie cheered.

"Wow, she took it a lot better than expected!" Bunnie whispered to Punchy.

"Daddy, Mommy, I love you!" Rosie cheered as she jumped up into their arms.


	14. Chapter 14

5 months later...

"Oh I don't feel good..." Bunnie moaned in bed. Rosie was there beside her. She realized that her mommy had grown to look like a balloon! She had seen in books that is what people look like when there is a baby inside. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl.

"Come on Rosie, we shouldn't bother her now." Punchy quickly ushered Rosie out of the room and gave Bunnie some pills. He walked out to Rosie and closed the door.

"Will she be ok?" Rosie whispered.

Punchy laughed quietly. "Yes, she will be fine, but this happens sometimes, so don't worry, I will take care of everything."

Rosie sighed. "Get better soon Mommy."


	15. Chapter 15

Day of Birth...

"Come on honey! Push! Puuuuuuuuuuuuuush!" Punchy said as Bunnie screamed in pain.

"AHHH!! It..it hurts!" Bunnie screamed. (XD I feel so n00bish when re-reading this)

"Come on mommy! You can do it! Push!" Rosie cheered. She was excited but didn't really realize how much pain her mom was in.

"Come on Miss! Push just little...more....there! Its a healthy baby...

"It's a healthy baby girl! Congratulations Miss! What will you name her?"

"Yuki. Her name, is Yuki." Bunnie said. Rosie liked that name.

"Please fill out these forms. Thank you." The doctor said as he left the room.

Name: Pippy

Weight: 6 LBS. 4 ounces

Height: 17 in.

Hair: White/Silver

Eye: Pink

Gender: Female

She looked like she was happy for some odd reason.

"Thank you" The doctor said.

"DOCTOR! There's.....there's still another one in there!" (XDDD)

"W..what?!" The doctor stampered.

"I think she's...right..."Bunnie said. They went thru the process and she had another baby! =O (XD)

"It's a baby boy!" The doctor said. Bunnie and Punchy grinned. Rosie was so happy! Now she had a baby brother AND sister!

Name:Moe (XD He was just in my town too, but he moved. DX)

Weight:6LBS 5 ounces

Height:18in.

Hair: Blonde

Eye: Blue

Gender:Male

Just imagine Cloud Strife as a baby. XD There's Moe.

"They're beautiful..." Punchy said.

"They get their looks from you!" Bunnie giggled.

Rosie got to hold them one at a time but she had to sit down. She knew she would get to be the best big sister ever!


	16. Chapter 16

3 Weeks Later...

"Waaa! Wheaaa!" Rosie jumped in her bed as she woke from baby noises. She shoved a pillow over her head and tried to get the noises out of her head. It went on for about 5 minutes until she heard a crash! She rushed down the stairs to see a big man holding Moe and reaching for Pippy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET THEM GO!" She screamed. He jumped and Moe fell back into the crib and started crying. He wasn't hurt at all. (One word. HOW?!)

"So...we meet again...Rosie. Muhahahahahahahaha!" The man took off his mask to reveal himself as Elvis! Rosie was confused and didn't know what he was talking about. She grabbed the lamp nearby and as he came near her, she smashed it as hard as she could against his head!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GONNA GET...you...augh..." Elvis yelled as he fell unconsious on the floor. Bunnie and Punchy ran down the stairs. They saw Elvis and Bunnie screamed. Punchy called the police and they came. They asked Rosie what happened.

"He broke in through the window and tried to take Moe and Pippy. So when he saw me I screamed and smashed a lamp across his head! He said...he said that we had meet before, but I don't know what he meant."

"Honey, I have something I need to tell you..." Bunnie said as she walked over.

"...? Huh, what is it Mommy?" Rosie said as Bunnie walked over.

Bunnie took a deep breath and began. "I'm, not your real mommy."

"WHAT?!" Rosie couldn't believe it!

"You were kidnapped by this man, Elvis when you were just a baby. He was sent to jail, but when he learned that we had the twins, he broke out. He hates kids. Your real mommy and daddy were..." Bunnie was cut off by Punchy.

"Come help me with the twins honey." Punchy said.

"I can't right now, honey, I'm in the middle of a VERY important talk." Bunnie said. Punchy walked away. He knew what she meant.

Bunnie took another big sigh and took hold of Rosie's hands.

"Your mommy and daddy searched for months for you but they never found you. They were killed in a car accident a year after you went missing. They left a note saying that whoever had you was to become your parents. The police found me and told me and I became your legal parent." Bunnie explained.

Rosie looked at Bunnie. Bunnie looked at Rosie. Suddenly Rosie understood. Rosie nodded.

"Mommy. You are my mommy. Not the one I was born from, but you ARE my mommy. I'm not going to think about those two, because they must not have been very good parents to let me be kidnapped like that." Rosie declared.

"Your right, they weren't. After you were kidnapped, they started drinking. They crashed because they were drunk. They were young when you were born and almost lost the right to keep you. So they hired Elvis to take you. They realized how dumb they were, and they died. But now your with me. Right?" Bunnie said.

"Right." Rosie said. They hugged and Rosie was happy again.

Elvis suddenly struggled to get away from the policemen. He had spotted Rosie.

"YOU! YOU AND YOUR DUMB PARENTS ARE THE ONES WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS! IT WAS YOUR FAULT I WAS SENT TO THAT PRISON FOR ALL THOSE YEARS! ITS YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! I AM GOING TO GET YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" Elvis roared. Rosie cringed in shocking fear. Bunnie quickly grabbed Rosie and carried her out of the room. The last thing Rosie heard from Elvis was "YOU WILL PAY YOU LITTLE BRAT! MUHAHAHAHAH! OH YOU WILL PAY!" Rosie then fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day...

"R....sie....Ro...sie...Rosie....ROSIE! ROSIE WAKE UP!" Bunny shook the bed.

"Hrm...? Wha...? OH! Mommy, what...happened?" Rosie mumbled. She stretched.

"You fainted after that man yelled at you. He is gone now so you don't need to worry about that...the twins are safe too." Bunnie explained. Punchy walked in just then.

"Oh, good your awake, that's good. You were out a whole day, so I was getting worried." Punchy said.

"Ya..." Rosie yawned. She had breakfast, then went outside, where she saw her friends.

"Rosie! Your ok! We heard what happened! You were so brave!" They all cheered.

"Of course I'm ok sillies!" Rosie giggled.

They played all day. They went fishing, and they all caught at least one fish. They went swimming by the waterfall, and they all caught butterflies. Then at 5 pm, all the parents found them talking in the corner of town.

"There you girls are! Come quickly, we need to speak with you all." Catherine huffed.

They all walked over to the park where they sat at the benches.

"There...is something we have been...hiding from you..." Goldie began.

The fathers where not there, for they decided it would be best just to have the mothers there. The mothers explained to the girls how they were also adopted, the same way that Rosie's mom told her, only that they were adopted from an orphanage. The girls, able to be very mature for their age in a time like this, understood calmly. Then they hugged their moms, and headed home.


End file.
